


A Kiss Goodbye

by BlossomsintheMist



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/pseuds/BlossomsintheMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A farewell between Alistair and Lady Aeducan, set after Awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Goodbye

“Hey there, handsome.  Leaving already?”  It’s Reda’s voice, and Alistair feels the instinctive blush already creeping up over his cheeks as he turns to look for her.  He can’t find her right away, his helm obscuring his peripheral vision, and so he reaches up to tug it off.  “My eyes are down here, lover,” Reda continues, and elbows him in the side, their armor clanking together, just as he drops his gaze to find her standing at his side and looking up at him, arms loose across her chest and legs planted firmly.  She is grinning broadly, her eyes dancing with bright amusement.  Alistair smiles back despite himself.

 

“My pardon, dear lady,” he says.  “Was there something you needed?”

 

“Yes,” Reda says, still grinning.  “A kiss.  Now get down here.”

 

Alistair feels his cheeks warm still further, the back of his neck flush even as he knows his own grin has turned soft and foolish.  “Are you _sure_ you need one?” he teases, even as he shifts, going willingly down on one knee in front of her.  “You can’t go without for another moment?”

 

“Not letting you go off without one,” Reda says.  “You should know that by now.”  She takes his hands, metal gauntlets curling around metal gauntlets, and then her lips bush against his forehead first, he can feel them, still quirked in a smile, and then against his lips, she leans in, presses close, and their lips settle together, and the feeling of her soft skin against his is vital, vivid, all warm, real pressure as she leans into him and he pushes back, molds his mouth to hers for a single perfect moment when he can taste her breath and their lips line up perfectly together, their hands still entwined.  And then she is pulling back, away, and gives him that brilliant, bright smile once again, touches her gauntleted thumb to his bottom lip where it’s still damp and kiss-stung and sensitive and he’s breathless, pants for air fogging up the metal of her armor as he presses his lips to it, soft and fervent.

 

“I’ll be back soon,” he breathes, bringing his hands up to close around hers and cradle her hand between them, like a supplicant at prayer, “and I’ll think of you every day I’m gone, my love.”

 

“You’d better,” she says, with a playful smirk, and swipes that thumb roughly over his lips before bringing her hand to her own in a fist and pressing it there in a blown kiss that she then turns into a brief salute.  “Show them their hearts if they give you any trouble.”

 

“Bloodthirsty woman,” Alistair laughs at her, feeling very pink in the face as he climbs to his feet, shifting his armor and shield over his shoulders and back as he stands with a clatter and a sigh.

 

“I live off the blood of my enemies, after all,” she says.  “At least, that’s the rumor, and you’d best not be telling anybody differently.”

 

“Perish the thought,” Alistair says as he tugs his helmet back on, “destroy your fearsome image?  I would never dream of it.”

 

“Good,” Reda laughs.  “Now get out of here, and be back before I miss you.”

 

Her face says that that’s impossible, that she’s already missing him, but they don’t do long farewells, despite the possibility of never seeing each other again.  It makes it all too real.  So Alistair just raises his hand to her, swallows the lump in his throat, and goes.

 

When he looks back to the keep, though, he can see her on the battlements—she must have raced up the steps in full armor to get there, he thinks, and smiles to himself, as she raises one hand in a farewell.  He returns the salute.

 

He already misses her, too.


End file.
